


thanks for the memories

by peterspajamas



Series: peterspajamas' Comfortvember 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Harrison Ford - Freeform, Hugs, Movie Night, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because I love him, comfortvember 2020, little uncle ben mention in there, professional hottie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: comfortvember day 20 and 21: hugs and movie nightPeter comes out to Tony as bi, and gets a nice surprise.Something in common.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peterspajamas' Comfortvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996636
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	thanks for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr!! headcanon the wedding ring to whoever but my preference is steve <3

If there was one thing Peter was meant to be- one thing a superhero was meant to be- it was brave. He  _ could _ be brave. If he was in a mask. 

He sighed slightly, shifting back on the cool sheets of the bed. All he wore was masks. Hidden under big layers, all the time. A flannel on his back and a white t-shirt underneath that, swamped by a big sweater, hidden away. Peter kept secrets, too. 

Tony knew all of them.  _ Almost  _ all of them. Spidey was obvious, there was a reason no one knew about Spider-man, and the other layers of his life were a little more complicated. He kept Ben close to his heart. There were moments with him that Peter had never had, not with anyone else. Moments that found Peter and pulled him straight from the heart. 

Uncle Ben. He’d been the one to help Peter discover his sexuality. To come up to him and Peter had told him, not knowing-  _ oh, wow, Han Solo is handsome- _ and right after that, he’d said that Princess Leia made him feel the same way. New York was a progressive city. Peter knew that. He knew it didn’t really have to be a big deal. But like the Spidey secret, it was of utmost importance that he kept it hidden. It wasn’t a big deal- but it  _ was _ . 

People had to think he was normal. Maybe that was part of it? Any way he put it, it sounded stupid. He rubbed at his cheeks, blinking in exhaustion. He’d had a lot of late nights lately. 

He was going to tell Tony first. He thought. Tony kept all his secrets like a lockbox. Some of them he had forgotten; that made Peter smile. Tony had forgotten about Peter’s crush on MJ- wait. Wait wait wait. 

Had he told Tony about liking guys already? He racked his brain, sitting stock still. He’d told him about… how he liked MJ. What happened at the warehouse, with Toomes. Spidey. Had he told him about how he felt about Ned? Or earlier, his old best friend Harry? 

‘Ten minutes, Peter!’ He squinted at his shoes. His outfit was… good enough.

‘Coming, May!’

She had a car, the old, beat up one, so they had a slow ride over to the Tower. ‘Have fun with the sitter,’ she teased, kissing him on the cheek. 

Peter smiled, hugging her around the waist. ‘I love you, Aunt May.’ 

The Tower was empty at this time of night. He walked through the mostly dark lobby to the elevators, pressing the shining gold button like the ring Tony sometimes wore- not always, and it changed with his moods- and taking a bumpy ride up the elevator. He was used to swinging around the city but sometimes, the quickness of the elevator made him feel sick. 

‘Hey, kid, how’s it goin’?’ Tony greeted him, smiling warmly. Nervously, Peter’s gaze stuck on the floor.

‘Happy Friday,’ he offered, making himself comfortable in his armchair.  _ His _ armchair. He always slept in this one. 

‘Happy Friday. Ready to get started?’ 

Pizza. A 2 liter bottle of root beer. A bunch of blankets, blankets like a good cup of hot chocolate. The soft fabric on his shoulders reminded him of hot chocolate, warm and relaxing and easy to be around. He glanced over at Tony, who was focused completely on  _ Raiders of the Lost Ark _ .    
  


Harrison Ford  _ was _ hot. Wow. ‘He could be you, you know,’ Tony commented, pointing out the professor look onscreen. ‘The glasses, the whole sweet professor look.’ Peter blinked. ‘You can’t pull off the suave, maybe.’ His smile ticked up a notch.

‘Yeah, I could never be as hot as him,’ Peter stuttered. 

Tony sighed deeply. ‘He is quite the specimen, isn’t he? Mmm. Han Solo was a legend back in the day. Rhodey got me a couple posters of him and we had them on our walls for… I don’t know how long. Too long. We should have replaced them with Playboy spreads or something after the first few months. But Harrison Ford, you know, he’s better than Playboy.’ He gestured at the screen, one hand on his cup of rootbeer. 

Peter’s eyes just about popped out of his head. ‘Yeah, yeah,’ he coughed. ‘He could really turn you gay, couldn’t he?’

Tony levelled him with a look. ‘You know very well that no one is turned gay. They just realize,’ he chuckled. 

Tony wasn’t…. He wasn’t- was he? ‘Yeah. I know.’ Ben had explained it all to him. His chest tightened. ‘I probably know better than, like. Like a lot of people.’

Tony looked at him straight on. ‘You coming out to me? Congrats! Join the club!’ 

Oh my  _ God _ . Tony was bi? He was actually bi? What?  _ What _ . Peter couldn’t suppress the smile on his face, relief and giddiness, light headed joy. ‘I’m bi,’ he squeaked.

‘This calls for champagne!’ Tony announced, standing and weaving into the kitchen. ‘I know you technically aren’t supposed to have it- but, you know, super-metabolism. You’ll be fine.’ 

  
Peter was more than fine. He bounced up, hugging Tony for a long time. Tony hugged back, with a familiar kind of surprise- he was always surprised, for some reason, by affection- and a tight warmth that spoke of, of  _ shared _ . Of family.

**Author's Note:**

> comment! or kudos or anything! even if it's just to say you liked it <3 :)


End file.
